User blog:FredCat100/Five Nights at Acorn's Sneak Peek
First Sneak Peek from this page: Sneak Peek of 'Five Nights at Acorn's' - I exhaled lightly as I turned my eyes to the number that appeared with the percent next to it. I was unsure of what its purpose is for - it was reading as 1% as I managed to keep myself stable in the camera-viewing office. Suddenly the light dimmed, which made me flinch and looked up to the various televisions in front of me as they were put into the static appearance - now I realized what that number was meaning - I started to running to the left door. But the light went out before I could reach the door, which made me yelling a word; "Dammit!" Coming Soon! Second Sneak Peek from this page: Sneak Peek of 'Five Nights at Acorn's: Where It All Begun' - It's been three nights since I suffered this nightmarish "Visiting from under bed monsters" case. It went so long that my body was starting to shake, too long that I developed insomnia. And I really couldn't tell time anymore. Eek! Three spiky rodents were on the bed, but when I turned on the light they jumped off the sheet and were gone. I was pretty sure that one was maroon, one was blue and the last was green. Ugh! The closet just creaked on my left. I also heard the groaning breath that came from the hall to the left of the closet. I chose to go and check out the closet first. My hands were shaking as I opened the closet's doors and tried to turn on the light. My body couldn't take it anymore as the adult creature resembling the middle rodent that I saw on the bed just a minute ago popped from the darkness once my flashlight turned on. Instead of his usual straight and square teeth he had a jaw full of wolf-like teeth. He snapped his jaws together then he lunged onto me, ending my life there. Coming Soon... Third Sneak Peek from this page: Sneak Peek of 'Five Nights at Acorn's: The Fallen of Acorn' - It was four o'clock as I pushed my thumb on my palm to checking on my heartbeat. It was wrong to developing the insomnia at this point, but being worry about my family was my primary thing to do - and it was only the second night. I didn't get that they just disappearing a week before my- Oh, I spotted a pair of red dots of light in the doorway on my left. I turned to the computer, which was sitting at my right, and typed the lockdown code on the said computer. And by the time I looked back to the door, the security door shut on whoever was in the hall that stared down on me. With a sound of lock clicking had relieving my nervous system, I turned to the computer screen. That's when I discovered the truth... part of it, anyways. I saw myself, but with the left arm missing and the entire face with the exception of the hair and the lower jaw been gutting off. So many questions overloaded in my mind, so it just making the case much harder to wrapping up at this night. But, I didn't care if I am in dire situation - the important part to me was my family; my father, my mother, and my brother - as long as I could know that they're safe, I could be glad to get the shit clean up. It's because I am Princess Sally Acorn, who was supposed to be the Queen of the Acorns Castle in a week... Coming Soon...